harveygirlsforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Cereal
|accessdate=2018-09-10}}) | run = 11 minutes | sister = Tiny Danger | writer = Mike Yank | director = Hillary Bradfield | story_editor = Mike Yank | storyboard = Stephanie Gonzaga | previous = Citizen Cape | next = Tiny Danger }} Cereal is the first segment of the 7th episode in season 1 of Harvey Street Kids. Synopsis Dot is on the case when someone steals the contents of the street's last box of Super Sweeto Cavity Blast'ems. Characters * Audrey * Lotta * Dot * Tiny * Melvin * Fredo * Pinkeye * Frufru * Lucretia * The Bow * Bobby Plot The episode begins with a commercial for a discontinued cereal called Super Sweeto Cavity Blast'ems, so sweet, it turns the milk into soda and was taken off the market in one hour. Thankfully, Bobby the Elder had managed to get the last remaining box in existence. Just as everyone has their bowls and spoons ready to try it, disaster strikes as the box is empty, much to everyone's horror. Dot notices on the box that there's a booger on it, and it's fresh and huge. The only kid with that kind of snot build up she knows of is Pinkeye. She believes he ate the cereal, but he denies such an act. If Pinkeye is found guilty, he will be forced to wear a very uncomfortable and chafing suit. The girls take him to their HQ where they interrogate him to find out anything they can from him, having The Bow act as a lie detector thanks to her ability to read thoughts. When Pinkeye assures them that he didn't eat the cereal, The Bow, to her own surprise, finds out he's telling the truth. Instead, he has an alibi. He was at the Forever Mud Puddle having a mud bath with Billy. In the mud, a retainer comes out and Dot believes it's Pinkeye's, since he has poor dental work. Bobby thanks Dot for bringing the real culprit to justice while patting her on the back. Dot tries to fit the retainer into Pinkeye's mouth, but it doesn't fit at all, so it's clear that he is innocent. Suddenly, the kids notice that Dot has some Cavity Blast'em crumbs on her back and accuse her of eating the cereal. The girls bail into Pinkeye's backyard and need to find a way to clear her name. They find his shed which is riddled with sculptures he made out of boogers. They noticed that one of the boogers is actually a counterfeit one, and Dot puts two and two together. The kids find the girls and Dot reveals that the real culprit is none other than Bobby the Elder. Bobby denies it while he eats a Kale Chunk Bar while Dot explains everything. He took a sniff of the cereal and went crazy with temptation, eating it all up. He then took one of Pinkeye's boogers to place on the box so he would take the fall. He also threw his retainer into the puddle to throw off any crumbs he had on it. And when he patted Dot on the back, he placed the crumbs on her so everyone would accuse her. Dot places the retainer in his mouth, and it's a perfect fit. Bobby confesses that it's true. He ate the cereal, but only because he got tired of his kale bars. Now, the kids force Bobby to wear the suit...which he actually likes. Dot apologizes to Pinkeye for accusing him and he forgives her, even giving her a sculpture he made of her, much to her delighted disgust. Broadcast "Cereal" was released to Netflix on June 29, 2018. Trivia *The title of the episode is a reference to the 1980 film Serial. **The title also must be what kind of food General Mills is producing! *Dot is the main star of this episode. *It is revealed that Pinkeye's real name is Hubert. References Category:Season 1 Category:Primetime episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Dot Category:Episodes focusing on Pinkeye